


Привет, Лэнс!

by carey_b



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b
Summary: Когда Лэнс МакКлейн впервые увидел Кита Коганэ, он споткнулся и чуть не упал с велосипеда. Мальчик, сидевший на заднем сидении проезжающей мимо машины, свёл его с ума и навсегда украл сердце семилетнего Лэнса.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 5





	Привет, Лэнс!

Кит всегда хотел, чтобы Лэнс МакКлейн оставил его в покое. Всё началось с того момента, как летом он и его новоиспечённая приёмная семья переехали в новый город поближе к Гарнизону, куда в скором времени собирался поступать старший брат Кита - Широ.  
Лэнс МакКлейн и его безусловно огромная и счастливая семья жили напротив в обветшалом доме с заросшим и неухоженным садом. Не то чтобы Кита это хоть сколько-то волновало, но его приёмный отец заострял на этом внимание каждый семейный ужин, и, как правило, вся семья с ним соглашалась. Все - кроме Кита и Широ, которые предпочитали отмалчиваться.  
В новом городе Кит целых десять лет чувствовал себя некомфортно: Лэнс оказался приставучим. В день их переезда он пытался помочь перенести вещи, и было очевидно, что мальчик не понимал намёков Широгане-старшего, который смотрел очень выразительным и крайне недовольным взглядом.  
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Лэнс МакКлейн, я ваш новый сосед, – он приветливо улыбнулся и протянул руку сначала приёмному отцу, а потом и самому Киту. Кит сделал вид, что не заметил этого и растерянно отвернулся, хватаясь за первую попавшуюся коробку.  
Но Лэнса это нисколько не смутило и не расстроило, поэтому он с преувеличенным энтузиазмом схватился за груз с другой стороны, пытаясь помочь. Содержимое грозило вот-вот выпасть на пол машины и разбиться. Потерю любимой вазы миссис Широгане вряд ли переживёт. Кит покрепче перехватил коробку и с мольбой во взгляде посмотрел на мистера Широгане.  
– Кит, тебе разве не нужно помочь маме?  
– Что? – Кит непонимающе моргнул. Но увидев подмигивающего приёмного отца, сразу смекнул, что от него хотели. – Ох, да, конечно.  
Он передал коробку в руки отца и, спрыгнув с грузовика, побежал к дому, где его ждал Широ, помогавший маме вешать занавески на окна.  
Кит собирался избегать Лэнса МакКлейна столько, сколько мог, но не успел сделать и пары шагов, как произошло это. Он, Кит, держал за руку этого странного мальчика, и с его сердцем происходило что-то неладное. И тогда он сделал то единственное, на что был способен в свои семь лет – спрятался в доме.  
На следующий день, придя в школу он понял, что деться от вездесущего Лэнса МакКлейна некуда. Кит увидел его, разговаривающим с тучным мальчиком в конце класса, и уже искал пути отступления, когда услышал крик:  
– Кит! Это ты!  
И за ним последовали крепкие объятья. Обниматься Кит не привык и предпочитал отмалчиваться или сидел один, но Лэнс не отстал от него ни через день, ни через месяц. Он настойчиво крутился рядом, звал вместе на обедать, поиграть в баскетбол на детской площадке, сходить покататься на горке в соседнем дворе.  
Ханк, тот самый друг Лэнса, тоже постоянно находился рядом, а Кит не мог сбежать или отказать настойчивому Лэнсу - тем самым он обзавёлся первыми знакомыми в школе и подумал, что это не так уж и плохо – иметь кого-то, с кем можно разделить обед. Чувство радости быстро сменилось разочарованием из-за нескончаемого потока насмешек от сверстников.  
– Эй, Кит, где твой дружок? – Лотор, сидевший чуть поодаль от Кита, насмешливо крутил вилкой у виска, поигрывал бровями и кривлялся, передразнивая Лэнса. Ни для кого не секрет — многие считали Лэнса немного не от мира сего.  
Таким образом, первый год в новом городе был странным и полным недвусмысленных намёков от сверстников.  
Второй год в школе запомнился Киту покупкой новенького красного велосипеда. Лэнс прибежал к нему домой в выходной день, чего прежде не делал, и стучал в дверь, пока мама не открыла ему и не пустила к Киту в комнату. Он даже не успел переодеть свою любимую пижаму с бегемотами, полученную на первое рождество в семье Широгане, и боялся, что Лэнс будет смеяться над ним из-за детской одежды, но тот только улыбнулся и сказал: "Мило".  
Лэнс уговорил Кита прокатиться наперегонки до конца улицы, и тот, благодарный судьбе за то, что его не высмеяли в очередной раз из-за сентиментальности, согласился.  
Но прошла пара недель и предложение покататься наперегонки вызывало лишь раздражение: ведь Лэнс так ни разу и не выиграл, но Кит не отказывал, обгоняя соседа из раза в раз и недоумевая, почему у того улыбка до ушей. Лэнс радовался даже поражению, его упорству можно только позавидовать. Велосипеды хоть и выглядели одинаково, но синий оказался медленнее и педали приходилось крутить намного быстрее.  
Третий и четвёртый школьный год были ничуть не лучше. Кит терпел изо всех сил постоянное присутствие Лэнса и Ханка возле себя. Иногда ему было весело, но это случалось крайне редко и только тогда, когда Лэнс не пытался взять его за руку.  
Когда Киту исполнилось четырнадцать, он решил поменять свою жизнь и навсегда избавиться от Лэнса МакКлейна в ней. Если не избавиться, то хотя бы проводить с ним поменьше времени. И Кит не придумал ничего лучше, чем пригласить на свидание Акшу из параллельного класса. Он знал, как сильно Лэнс ненавидел её из-за своей старшей сестры Вероники, но не знал, почему конкретно. Впрочем, его это не особо интересовало.  
Акша согласилась сходить с ним погулять, но оказалось, что девчонки ничуть не меньше хотели держаться за руки, чем Лэнс. Кит стоически выдержал один поход в кино на паршивый фильм о любви, прогулку по парку и бесконечный поток болтовни о непонятных для него вещах. С Лэнсом они смотрели куда более захватывающие и интересовавшие его фильмы, наподобие «Звёздных войн» или «Стартрека». Ходили играть в лазертаг и обсуждали новинки игр, выходившие каждый месяц, но Кит не стал зацикливаться на этом. В конце концов, его задачей было ограничить общение с Лэнсом, и самым подходящим для этого человеком была Акша.   
После фильма и прогулки до дома Акши Кит позволил обнять себя на прощанье и звонко чмокнуть в щёку, после чего отходил целые выходные. Лэнс никогда не делал подобного, и, возможно, Кит ошибся, когда выбирал способ ограничить время, проводимое вместе с Лэнсом.  
Акша садилась с ним обедать, ездила вместе домой на автобусе и не отходила от него ни на шаг, продолжая рассказывать нелепые и никому не интересные истории про покраску ногтей или волос, в чём, собственно, Кит никогда не разбирался. В такие моменты он особенно скучал по перепалкам с Лэнсом. Они никогда не могли прийти к компромиссу, но их споры хотя бы были интересными, чего не скажешь о скучных разговорах с Акшей.  
В комплекте с ней шёл её друг детства, Лотор. Кит терпел его насмешки большую часть своей жизни в этом городе, и когда ему приходилось общаться с ним от наигранной улыбки едва не сводило скулы. Семья Широгане была единственной нормальной среди тех, в которых Киту довелось пожить за семь лет, и переезжать из-за ссоры ему очень не хотелось. Он сдерживал себя из последних сил: не лез в драки, не огрызался на учителей и даже записался в спортивную секцию по баскетболу. Кит пытался вести себя, как прилежный мальчик, и надеялся, что никакие обстоятельства не разлучат его с семьёй.   
Так прошло больше месяца, и Лэнс практически перестал звать Кита к себе домой. Они здоровались друг с другом, выходя из дома, но тот быстро обгонял Кита на своём синем велосипеде. Теперь Лэнс ездил в школу вместе с Пидж, а Кит - на школьном автобусе с Акшей.   
В школе они больше не разговаривали: Лэнс, видя их переплетенные с Акшей пальцы, кривился и уходил в другую сторону подальше от них. Кит не следил за ним, но не мог не заметить, что Лэнс перестал появляться в местах, где они могли оказаться вместе. И его это ни капли не расстраивало - в конце концов Кит именно этого и добивался. Они практически не виделись до самого конца средней школы, Лэнс обзавелся новыми друзьями и, казалось, напрочь забыл о существовании Кита

***

Когда Лэнс МакКлейн впервые увидел Кита Коганэ, он споткнулся и чуть не упал с велосипеда. Мальчик, сидевший на заднем сидении проезжающей мимо машины, свёл его с ума и навсегда украл сердце семилетнего Лэнса.  
Счастью Лэнса не было предела: прямо напротив него будет жить любовь всей его жизни, они будут видеться каждый день, ходить в одну и ту же школу, вместе играть и вместе строить замки из одеял и подушек. И заниматься всеми вещами, которые так дороги Лэнсу. Он готов был разделить их с Китом, соседским мальчиком с невероятными глазами.   
Лэнс до сих пор помнил день, когда они познакомились. Семья Широгане только переехала, и он хотел помочь им носить коробки, но папа Кита отправил его домой. Лэнс прекрасно видел, что Кит не хотел уходить, и последовал за ним. И именно в тот момент Лэнс понял, что пропал: они держались за руки, и невероятно тёплое чувство поселилось у него в груди.  
«Это он? Это мой первый поцелуй?» - Лэнс мог думать только об этом. Он уже наклонялся к Киту, когда на порог дома вышла миссис Широгане, и Лэнсу ничего не оставалось, как отойти и приветливо улыбнуться ей позволив Киту убежать в дом.  
Позже, ложась спать, Лэнс мечтал о том, как здорово будет учиться вместе с Китом, играть в одни и те же игры и любить одни и те же фильмы. И всё-всё делать вдвоём. Так он и заснул в мечтах о счастливом будущем с принцем из соседнего дома.  
Кит явно стеснялся проявлять свои чувства. Лэнс всеми возможными способами старался ему помочь - постоянно брал за руку, звал на обеды и к себе домой, ходил с ним в кино и на детскую площадку. Хотя раньше он постоянно брал с собой Ханка, но сейчас понимал, что должен помочь Киту понять себя. Так что он удостоверился, что Ханк ни в коем случае на него не обижен, ведь он не подлец какой и ни за что не променяет своего друга детства.  
Четыре года неустанного труда над стеснительностью Кита дали плоды, и он перестал прятаться от них, проводил время с ним и Ханком, а Лэнс научился себя контролировать и уже не так часто лез обниматься или брать Кита за руку.  
Лэнс был на седьмом небе от счастья. У него была отличная семья, верный друг — и Кит. Он занимал большую часть его мыслей. Ложась спать, Лэнс желал ему спокойной ночи, просыпаясь утром, первым делом думал о нём. Они вместе ездили в школу на велосипедах по четвергам, и Лэнс впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя кому-то нужным. Кит улыбался ему, спорил с ним и разделял большую часть интересов. Разве что любовь Лэнса к танцевальным автоматам не разделял и никогда не соглашался участвовать в батле "Дэнс Дэнс Ревлюция". Но Лэнс не расстраивался и довольствовался их вечерними играми в "Драконов и Подземелья". Они могли провести за ней весь день, плавно перетекающий в вечер, а на следующее утро обсуждать стратегию часы напролёт. Так длилось ровно до того момента, пока Кит не пригласил на свидание Акшу. Увидев их идущими за руку по коридору, Лэнс испытал такую боль, которую прежде ему испытывать не приходилось. Сердце сжало в тиски, а дышать стало трудно. Он пытался контролировать себя, но не смог и сбежал в библиотеку, куда ни при каких обстоятельствах не ходил раньше.  
Он сидел, забившись в угол, и вытирал слёзы, градом катившиеся по щекам. Лэнс думал, что нравился Киту, так же, как Кит нравился ему, но, скорее всего, он придумал симпатию, и всё это время просто-напросто надоедал ему. Как он мог так ошибиться?  
Лэнс в очередной раз всхлипнул и опустил голову на колени. Ему хотелось сбежать домой в успокаивающие объятия мамы, чтобы эта боль и щемящая тоска в груди исчезли.  
– Ты ещё не устал? – Лэнс вздрогнул и поднял голову. Справа от него сидела девочка из их класса. В очках, которые были явно ей не по размеру, она читала книгу и наблюдала за Лэнсом из угла напротив.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Что и положено делать в библиотеке, – Лэнс всё так же недоумённо смотрел на девочку, она вздохнула и приподняла книгу, которую держал в руках. – Читаю, придурок.  
– Эй! – Лэнс возмущенно прикрикнул на неё, но вовремя вспомнил, где находился, и продолжил тихим шёпотом. – Не обзывайся, гремлин.  
– Я Пидж.  
– Я знаю.  
Так Лэнс обзавёлся новым другом. Он рассказал Кэтти, а именно так её звали близкие, что был влюблён в Кита пять долгих лет.  
– А оказалось, что вовсе я ему не нравился, – с грустью сообщил Лэнс, – думал, что у нас это взаимно, знаешь, как бывает раз и всё. Я думал...думал, ему приятно, звал в гости, гулять… наверное до смерти ему надоел.   
– Уверен? – Пидж склонила голову набок и внимательно вглядывалась в Лэнса и ему стало не по себе. – Почему тогда терпел так долго?  
– Не знаю, наверное слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы что-то сказать.  
Пидж сочувственно улыбнулась и похлопала Лэнса по плечу.   
– Ты его, кажется, и вправду любишь.  
– Само собой.  
– Но ведь это вовсе не значит, что он... – Пидж замялась, – чувствует то же самое. Это для тебя нормально, а ему, может, и нет.  
Она была права, но легче от этого не становилось.  
Лэнс не смог оборвать все связи так быстро, как хотел, поэтому он действовал постепенно и уверился в том, что был прав. Как только он перестал звать Кита на обед или гулять, их общение свелось к минимуму, и вскоре ничего и не осталось, кроме приветственного кивка по утрам.

***

Однажды в жизни семьи Кита произошли изменения. В их дом вернулся Широ. После семестра, проведенного в Гарнизоне, он не смог жить в одиночестве и перебрался к ним. Широ неустанно готовился к новому семестру, читал книги, сидя у окна и изредка поглядывая на проезжающие мимо машины и людей. Кит с ним мало разговаривал - Широ утонул в учёбе и уделял ему всё меньше и меньше внимания. Мама говорила, что брат тосковал по Гарнизону и, скорее всего, он чем-то обеспокоен.  
– Почему Широ такой задумчивый? – Кит сидел в кухне и наблюдал за старшим братом через дверной проём.  
– Кто знает, – мама проследила за его взглядом и прислонилась к кухонной стойке рядом.   
– Его бросили? – предположил Кит.  
– Ты спроси лучше у Широ, он сам тебе всё расскажет.  
Кит кивнул и вернулся к сочинению по английскому языку, которое пытался написать.   
Через несколько дней возвращаясь домой со школы Кита неожиданно окликнул Широ, сидевший в гостиной на диване.   
– О, Кит, надо поговорить.  
Кит очень удивился, но постарался не подать виду. Он сел на кресло и приготовился слушать.  
– Расскажи мне о своём друге, Лэнсе МакКлейне.  
– Он не мой друг.  
– Почему?  
Кит задумался и не смог дать точного ответа, почему так считал. Когда-то они проводили много времени вместе, но последний год практически не общались, и Кит понятия не имел, чем сейчас занимался Лэнс. Но он прекрасно знал, почему Широ спросил его об этом.   
Про Лэнса напечатали статью в газете. Про него и его дурацкое дерево, на которое он так настырно пытался затащить Кита несколько лет. С каждым разом придумывая новые отговорки, чтобы не забираться наверх, Кит в глубине души надеялся там побывать. Он любил высоту, и наверняка Лэнс испытывал полную гамму эмоций, забираясь на макушку дерева, но он упорно продолжал отказывать только потому, что звал его туда именно Лэнс.  
Кит не знал, почему этот клён казался Лэнсу таким особенным, да и спрашивать не хотел. Но Лэнс встречал рассветы, сидя на макушке, и при любом удобном случае забирался на дерево.   
За день до того, когда работники приехали спиливать клён, Кит стоял на остановке вместе с Лотором и Акшей. Лэнс кричал о прибытии автобуса Ханку, сидевшему на земле чуть поодаль от них.  
– Три квартала! Два квартала! Один квартал!  
Ханк тихонько посмеивался и подбадривал друга. Каждое утро всем на остановке приходилось слушать подробнейший отчёт об успехах продвижения на дороге от Лэнса МакКлейна, и это раздражало всех вокруг.  
– Какая ценная информация, – Лотор усмехнулся и поудобнее перехватил рюкзак.  
– Да уж, теперь никаких шансов, что автобус не приедет, – Акша заливисто засмеялась, чем привлекла внимание Лэнса, только что спустившегося вниз.  
Он мазнул по ним нечитаемым взглядом, задержавшись немного дольше на Ките, и отвернулся к Ханку.  
На следующий день Кит пришёл на остановку немного позже обычного и застал ребят, столпившихся возле дерева, и полицейских, стоявших рядом.  
– Спускайся парень, или мы повалим дерево вместе с тобой.  
Сердце Кита на секунду замерло, когда он услышал надломленный голос Лэнса.  
– Лотор, Акша! Забирайтесь, тогда они не смогут его спилить! – никто из ребят не обращал никакого внимания на Лэнса. Да и сам Лэнс никогда прежде не обращался ни к кому из них, а уж тем более к Акше. Кит мялся на краю дороги, пока не услышал голос Лотора:  
– Ребят, автобус.  
И одновременно с этим:  
– Кит, пожалуйста!  
Сердце Кита болезненно сжалось: впервые за последний год Лэнс обратился к нему по имени. Он правда хотел помочь или хотя бы остаться, потому что ему было жаль Лэнса, но цепкая рука Акши затащила его в автобус, и последнее, что он увидел сквозь стекло - грустное лицо Лэнса.  
– А почему ты не дружишь с ним, Кит?  
Голос Широ выдернул Кита из воспоминаний, и он повернулся к нему, слегка улыбаясь.  
– Нужно знать Лэнса и его… особенности.  
– Мне любопытно, – Широ мягко улыбнулся и провёл рукой по сложенной на коленях газете.  
– Почему?  
– Он мне кое-кого напоминает.  
Широ предложил пригласить Лэнса на ужин, но Кит не мог этого допустить. Никто не должен знать, что Лэнс МакКлейн влюблён в него. По крайней мере, Кит так думал, хоть в последнее время тот и вёл себя, как обычный подросток, и не уделял ему повышенного внимания.  
На следующий день после того, как спилили дерево, Лэнс не появился на автобусной остановке, и сколько бы Кит ни высматривал его, вытягивая шею, он так и не пришёл.  
Лэнса он увидел только в школе, как и его синий велосипед, припаркованный возле входа. Он вёл себя странно, постоянно молчал и ни с кем не разговаривал. Даже Ханк и Пидж не могли развеселить Лэнса, как ни старались. А они старались – уж Кит мог сказать наверняка, что Ханк пытался поднять Лэнсу настроение всеми ему известными методами. Он приносил ему французские булочки из дома и готовил обеды со смешными рисунками. Кит успел прочувствовать на себе старания Ханка и знал наверняка, что означали эти подношения.  
Кит не понимал, что с ним происходило. Он больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Лэнс от него отстал и перестал быть шумным и крикливым, чтобы он, Кит, тоже перестал его замечать. Но сейчас, видя грустного и непривычно молчаливого Лэнса, он не чувствовал никакой радости. Ему было жаль, что не остался и не помог Лэнсу, он даже жалел, что не мог сидеть рядом и веселить его споря о лучшей стратегии в лазертаг. Лэнс мог подумать, что Киту без него скучно, и они опять вернутся к тому с чего начали, а допустить это никак нельзя – не хотелось снова ходить потом на свидания с Акшей.

За одним из завтраков Широ упомянул о Лэнсе и его петухах, которые неожиданно оказались курами и стали нести яйца.  
– Я бы не отказался на завтрак отведать свежих яиц.   
Кит при упоминании о Лэнсе опустил глаза вниз. Очень не хотелось, чтобы Широ снова затрагивал тему о совместном ужине.   
– Только не этих, – отец указал вилкой в сторону окна, где за стеклом виднелся двор МакКлейнов. – Ты видел их двор, Широ? Это же помойка, так и сальмонеллу подхватить недолго.  
– Отец, не думаю, что это возможно, Лэнс очень трепетно относится к своим питомцам.  
– Широ, я понимаю чего ты добиваешься, но мы не будем ничего покупать у МакКлейнов.  
Широ нахмурился и отложил приборы в сторону – казалось, он проговаривал слова про себя, прежде чем ответить.  
– Лэнс из числа людей, которые заботятся о других больше, чем о себе. И, если бы он внезапно оказался у нас на пороге с корзиной яиц… я думаю, он бы расстроился услышав твои слова.   
Широ поднялся из-за стола, задержав взгляд на Ките.  
– Спасибо за завтрак. Я буду у себя, если понадоблюсь. 

***

Однажды наблюдая за папой после учебного дня, Лэнс не мог перестать думать о том, что мог бы часами наблюдать, как тот рисует, и узнать о нём кучу новых вещей. Например, кем он работал в молодости ещё до того момента, как у него появилась семья, или как он продал свою первую картинку, а на вырученные деньги сводил маму на свидание её мечты.  
Лэнсу хотелось быть похожим на отца: он не унывал вне зависимости от того, в какой ситуации была их семья. Он неустанно рисовал картины и продавал их на ярмарке, даже если не получал из этого никакой выгоды.  
– Лэнс?  
– Па?  
– Расскажи мне, что у тебя с Китом Коганэ.  
Щеки Лэнса моментально запылали, а кончики ушей наверняка покраснели, как и он сам. Он старался не вспоминать о Ките лишний раз и даже не смотрел в его сторону, проходя мимо или встречая того в столовой.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Папа улыбнулся уголком губ и отвернулся к картине. Лэнс знал, что это означало - он не хотел его смущать больше обычного.  
– Ты постоянно о нём говоришь.  
– Правда?  
– Да.  
Лэнс замешкался и ответил первое, что пришло ему в голову.   
– Я не знаю, думаю, дело в его глазах.  
Лэнс задумчиво улыбнулся и вспомнил тот первый день, когда они встретились. Глаза Кита ничуть не изменились с тех пор. И сколько бы Лэнс ни отрицал свои чувства и ни прятал их под замок, сердце предательски замирало и качало кровь с удвоенной силой, стоило ему заметить, что Кит смотрел на него.  
А Кит смотрел: в столовой, в спортзале, в коридоре. Лэнс не хотел гадать, что означали эти украдкой брошенные взгляды – еще не хватало напридумывать себе невесть что и только пораниться ещё больше. Но не заметить, что больше всего внимания Кита ему доставалось, когда он смеялся над шутками Ханка и Пидж, он не мог.

В один из погожих дней, еще до того, как любимый клён спилили, Лэнс увидел на макушке дерева застрявшего воздушного змея – намного выше места, куда обычно забирался. Он бесстрашно карабкался вверх, замирая от красоты заката: солнце клонилось к горизонту, заливая луг и ближайшие деревья фиолетово-розовым светом, пока не услышал голос внизу, от которого сердце забилось быстрее.  
– Ты нашёл моего змея!  
– Кит, забирайся наверх, здесь так красиво!  
Прошло полгода с тех пор, как они в последний раз разговаривали, но Лэнсу так хотелось, чтобы и Кит увидел, насколько прекрасный вид открывался с дерева, что он забыл об обещании, данном самому себе, больше никогда не приставать к Киту.  
– Э… нет, спасибо, я… – Кит явно замялся, ища отговорку. Лэнс отвернулся, стараясь не замечать боли, снова сдавившей его грудь, и посмотрел на закат. – Подвернул лодыжку.  
Лэнс ничего не ответил, спустил змея и сел поудобнее, чтобы посмотреть на солнце ещё несколько минут, пока оно окончательно не скроется за горизонтом.

Однажды утром, после дождливого вечера, принёсшего за собой прекрасный рассвет, Лэнс сидел на дереве, пока не услышал шум внизу. Мужчины припарковались прямо на автобусной остановке, что, насколько знал Лэнс, строго запрещалось.  
– Здесь нельзя парковаться, это автобусная остановка!  
Лэнс смотрел на них сверху вниз недоумённо.  
– Ты что там делаешь, парень? Спускайся, иначе спилим дерево вместе с тобой!  
– Дерево? – Лэнса обвил ствол руками, и прижался к нему что было сил. – Это?  
– Да, это. Спускайся, парень!  
– Нет, вы не можете этого сделать! – голос предательски дрогнул, и ему пришлось выдохнуть, прежде чем продолжить. – Кто дал вам на это право?  
– Хозяин дал! Спускайся давай, не испытывай наше терпение.  
Лэнс вцепился в дерево, он не собирался двигаться с места. Он просидит здесь столько, сколько потребуется, но спилить его не даст. Ни за что, нет. Только не это дерево. В округе полно других деревьев.  
Он увидел Кита как раз в тот момент, когда один из работников угрожал вызвать полицию.  
– Лотор, Акша! Забирайтесь , тогда они не смогут спилить его! – Лэнс не мог сдержать слёзы, градом бежавшие по щекам. – Кит, пожалуйста!  
Лэнс видел, как Кит смотрел на него.  
– Кит, пожалуйста, ты можешь не забираться так высоко, пожалуйста, Кит, не дай им его спилить, – Лэнс говорил так тихо, что сомневался, что тот, стоявший так далеко его услышал, но слёзы душили, и говорить громче не получалось. – Пожалуйста, Кит…  
Лэнс заплакал ещё сильнее, когда за Китом закрылась дверь автобуса, и он вместе с остальными одноклассниками уехал в школу. Почему именно сегодня Ханк и Пидж договорились добираться в школу на велосипедах? У него совсем не было поддержки. Сердце сдавило в тисках, и он крепче обнял дерево.  
К обеду внизу, казалось, собрался весь город, но Лэнс всё ещё отказывался слезать, пока не увидел отца, стоявшего рядом с пожарной машиной. И даже после того, как он оказался дома, слёзы не переставали жечь глаза.  
Он ни с кем не разговаривал в школе, изредка улыбался, когда видел, какие старания прилагали Ханк и Пидж, чтобы он хоть немного развеселился, но ничего не могло заставить его снова улыбнуться. Он тосковал по дереву: после того, как его спилили, в сердце образовалась дыра, и заполнить её Лэнс не мог, как ни старался.  
Казалось, он проплакал две недели и стал равнодушным абсолютно ко всему. Его ничего не интересовало. Ни игры по выходным, ставшие ритуалом. Ни очередной просмотр «Звёздных воин». Ни даже поездка в соседний город для игры в лазертаг. Лэнс ездил в школу на своём стареньком синем велосипеде, чтобы не видеть пня - остатка от его прекрасного дерева. И старался держать себя в руках и не плакать хотя бы в школе.  
Лэнс просто существовал, пока однажды папа не подарил ему картину дерева со словами: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты забывал, как чувствовал себя наверху».  
И он не забывал, по крайне мере старался — ходил в школу, улыбался друзьям, участвовал в научной выставке и даже получил главный приз за свой проект. Лэнс вырастил отличных курочек, и как только они начали нести яйца, получил первый доход: соседские дамы с радостью покупали у него по десятку каждую неделю. Лэнс даже дарил семье Кита по коробке в неделю, пока однажды не увидел, как тот их выбрасывал.  
– Что ты делаешь? – Лэнс как раз собирался отвезти миссис Стьюби еще партию, когда увидел выходящего из дома Кита с мусорным пакетом, поверх которого стояла коробочка с яйцами. С его яйцами.  
– Лэнс… Что ты… Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Еду продавать яйца, – Лэнс не мог отвести обиженного взгляда от мусорного пакета. – Ты выбрасываешь их? Они тебе не нужны?  
– Я не…  
– Знаешь, ты мог просто сказать мне, – Лэнс слез с велосипеда и достав коробку из мусора, прижал её к груди. – “Лэнс, мне не нужны твои яйца, и твоё внимание мне тоже не нужно. Оставь меня, наконец, в покое.” Я бы понял, Кит, правда, понял. Не обязательно было делать это… так.  
Он взмахнул рукой, будто так мог лучше объяснить, что имел в виду. Обида засела глубоко внутри. Лэнс на секундочку позволил себе подумать, что если Кит улыбался ему и принимал по десятку каждую неделю, то не всё так плохо, что, возможно, он напридумывал себе, и они могли быть друзьями. Но всё оказалось гораздо, гораздо хуже. Кит его ненавидел и просто не мог сказать.

***

– Да нет же, всё не так, это не из-за тебя! Просто... Посмотри на свой двор? Грязный ужасно, и отец боится, что мы подхватим сальмонеллу.  
По изменившемуся лицу Лэнса Кит понял, что сделал всё только хуже. Он сам не знал, что заставило его повторить слова отца, сказанные однажды за обедом, но он их сказал, и сказанного не воротишь.  
– Я… я убираю за своими девочками каждый день, они ничем не больны, Кит, – Лэнс шмыгнул носом и опустил глаза вниз, смотря на свои ботинки. – Я… извини, что преследовал все эти годы, я больше тебя не потревожу.  
– Лэнс…  
Но договорить Кит не успел, потому что Лэнс подобрал велосипед и умчался в противоположную сторону. Кит вздохнул и ушёл выкидывать мусор. Он правда не хотел обижать Лэнса, он просто боялся, что тот ужасно расстроится узнав о мнение отца.  
Всю ненависть Лэнса МакКлейна Кит ощутил уже на следующий день. Он его игнорировал. Не подходил ближе, чем того требовала ситуация, отсаживался за соседний столик или просто уходил из кафетерия, стоило Киту показаться в поле его зрения. На все попытки заговорить Лэнс реагировал враждебно, отмалчивался и заставлял Кита чувствовать себя ужасно.  
Каждый день, возвращаясь домой, Кит видел, как Лэнс неустанно трудился в саду, выдёргивал сорняки и обрабатывал землю. Он явно хотел засадить задний двор полем цветов или газоном, и Кит не мог туда не смотреть. Он наблюдал за Лэнсом из окна своей комнаты, пока делал домашнее задание. Наблюдал за ним в школе и точно знал: ему не нравилось то, что Лэнс его игнорировал.

***

Накопленных с продажи яиц денег хватило на разные семена, и Лэнс, несмотря на запрет родителей, выдернул все сорняки возле дома. Пидж показала ему раздел садоводства в библиотеке, и он прочитал груды книг про то, как правильно ухаживать за садом и выразить самому первые семена.  
Однажды после школы, стоя на лужайке возле дома, Лэнс разглядывал упаковку от семян Джуниберии, и боковым зрением увидел старшего брата Кита – Широ. Он, одетый как садовник, направлялся к нему. Лэнс занервничал и уставился прямо на него.  
– Здравствуй, Лэнс, я - Широ.  
Лэнс сложил руки на груди и злобно посмотрел на Широ.  
– Если вы пришли, чтоб извиниться вместо Кита, пусть приходит сам.  
– Извиниться?  
– Хотите сказать, что были не в курсе, что Кит выбрасывал мои яйца?  
Лэнс нахмурился. Широ выглядел искренне удивлённым.  
– Лэнс, – казалось Широ понял для себя что-то и поднял на него решительный взгляд, – Кит вспыльчивый и порой делает вещи, о который жалеет, но я уверен, что он поступал так потому что не хотел делать тебе больно.  
– Но он сделал.  
Лэнс опустил глаза и шмыгнул носом.  
Как оказалось, никто в семье не был в курсе, что Кит так поступал. В тот день Лэнс расстроился ещё сильнее и весь вечер проплакал в подушку. Обида душила, и непрошенная боль вернулась с троекратной силой, чтобы сдавить его сердце. Лэнс не хотел чувствовать ничего из этого, но почему-то чувствовал. 

***

Кит наблюдал за тем, как Широ ярко улыбался и помогал Лэнсу сажать эти странные розовые цветы в клумбы под его окнами. Тот сиял ему в ответ так ослепительно ярко и жизнерадостно, что Кит немного завидовал брату - ведь сам он давно не получал от Лэнса улыбок.  
Кит всё чаще замечал, как искал взглядом его в толпе. Улыбался его шуткам в классе, даже если эти шутки относились не к нему. Он смотрел на свой красный велосипед, на котором не ездил с тех пор, как они в последний раз гоняли наперегонки до конца улицы. И, кажется, Кит очень скучал по тем временам, когда Лэнс МакКлейн его не ненавидел.  
– Кит?  
Он сам не понял, как оказался у соседской двери и постучал. Улыбка Лэнса увяла, стоило ему понять, кто стоял на пороге.  
– Не хочешь прокатиться? Как раньше?  
Лэнс нахмурился и оглянулся назад. В доме царила суматоха, скорее всего, МакКлейны, собирались ужинать. Не похоже было, что Лэнс готов был сменить гнев на милость, но он все-таки шагнул вперёд и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
– Я просто хочу выиграть хотя бы раз, Коганэ, не думай, что я снова хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
Лэнс вывез синий велосипед из гаража и встал рядом. Они сразу помчались на полной скорости. Кит крутил педалями так быстро, как только мог, а Лэнс смеялся заливисто и громко. Сердце Кита испуганной птицей встрепенулось в груди: он не знал, что делать с теми чувствами, что просыпались в нём каждый раз, стоило ему услышать чистый искренний смех Лэнса.  
– Отстаёшь, Коганэ!  
Лэнс показал ему язык и закрутил педалями еще быстрее, вырываясь вперёд. Кит решил нагнать Лэнса во что бы то ни стало. Вначале он хотел поддаться, но видя, как тот мчится, понял, что это ни к чему. Скорее всего, Лэнс тренировался очень долго, чтобы обогнать Кита, и он искренне этому радовался.  
В этот раз победа осталась за Лэнсом.  
Теперь Кит оказывал Лэнсу небольшие знаки внимания: подкладывал ему в шкафчик сладости, оставлял на крыльце удобрение для цветов или корм для кур. Он потратил практически все карманные деньги, чтобы купить всё это.  
И, возможно, сердце Лэнса немного оттаяло. Он больше не сторонился его в коридорах, не отсаживался на обеде и даже разговаривал с ним в классе. Кит радовался, что всё сдвинулось с мёртвой точки, пока однажды он не облажался.  
Их класс собрался в спортивном зале на одном из перерывов, и они играли в дурацкую игру, придуманную Лотором.  
– Кит, правда или вызов?  
– Вызов. – Боясь, что его спросят о чем-то личном, выбрал Кит.  
– Хорошо, – Лотор усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди, – поцелуй самого красивого человека в этом помещении.  
Кит засмущался, его щёки наверняка порозовели. Он давно уже с ними не общался, хоть и не специально – Акша сама перестала с ним разговаривать, заявив, что он слишком холоден с ней. Не то что чтобы Кит возражал. Он больше не обедал с Акшей и Лотором, и ему нравилось сидеть одному, недалеко от Лэнса – так он слышал, о чем тот говорил с Ханком и Пидж  
По всей видимости, Акша думала, что Кит подойдёт именно к ней. Но Кит смущенно опустил глаза в пол, досчитав до трёх, и подумал: «Хуже точно не будет».  
Что бы там ни вообразила себе Акша, он решительно направился к Лэнсу и заметил панику на его лице слишком поздно — уже после того, как получил затрещину за невинное прикосновение губ к губам.  
Вечером, лёжа на кровати, Кит всё ещё прокручивал в голове этот момент. Он видел обиду в глазах Лэнса и смотрел ему в спину, пока тот выбегал из спортивного зала. Кит не мог понять, что сделал не так? Разве не этого Лэнс так долго хотел? Он думал, что поступал правильно, ведь Лэнс действительно был самым красивым человеком, которого ему доводилось встретить. А суть игры заключалась в том, чтобы выполнить действие честно.  
Кит ходил к Лэнсу все выходные, но он не показывался из дома, а мистер МакКлейн не пускал Кита к нему. Оставалась надежда встретить Лэнса на занятиях, но и в школу он тоже не пришёл. Учительница сказала, что тот заболел.  
Кит сидел на крыльце дома и грустно вздыхал. Он услышал шаги Широ и почувствовал его прикосновение к плечу.  
– Ну что, с тех пор так и не поговорили? – Кит вздохнул, но ничего не ответил продолжая сверлить взглядом дом напротив, – Знаешь, я тут как-то разговаривал с Лэнсом... Кит, думаю, тебе нужно извиниться.  
– Широ…  
– Нет, Китти, послушай меня, – Широ сел на корточки перед ним и взял его руки в свои. – Лэнс очень добрый мальчик, но ты сильно его обидел.  
– Я знаю, но…  
– Попробуй сделать так, чтоб он тебя простил.  
– Я не знаю как.  
– Я думаю, знаешь, Кит. – Широ подбадривающе улыбнулся Киту и потрепал его по волосам.   
Кит хотел было поспорить, но ведь он действительно знал. Вскочив с места он со всех ног бросился бежать к велосипеду.  
Кит ехал так быстро, что запыхался и добрых десять минут не мог объяснить продавцу, что конкретно ему нужно. Кит искал глазами по прилавкам и углам в надежде найти то, что ему нужно. Он точно видел маленькое деревце, очень похожее на клён – Лэнсу ведь, кажется, нравились клёны. И да — прямо за большим зелёным кустом стоял саженец клёна.  
Окрылённый, Кит скупил всё, что могло ему пригодиться, чтобы посадить дерево. Он упросил мистера МакКлейна разрешить ему выкопать яму на газоне, так бережно выращенном Лэнсом, и уже практически докопал до нужно глубины, когда увидел и его самого, стоявшего на пороге дома.  
Кит застыл и уставился в ту сторону. Лэнс не выглядел злым — он с интересом посматривал на лежащее рядом дерево. И когда он ступил на дорожку, сердце Кита замерло. Он одновременно боялся приближения Лэнса и хотел этого больше всего на свете. Как он мог всё это время бегать от него? Когда всё, чего хотел Лэнс - это подружиться.  
Лэнс остановился напротив в полушаге от Кита и сложил руки на груди.  
– Ты что делаешь?  
Его голос был таким грозным, что Кит сперва растерялся и не знал, что сказать. Он только открывал и закрывал рот.  
– Сажаю дерево.  
Ответ прозвучал очень тихо и настороженно, Кит не мог предугадать реакцию Лэнса на свои слова.  
– Тебе помочь?  
Кит улыбнулся уголком губ, его сердце снова сделало кульбит и билось как сумасшедшее.  
– Да.  
Яму вокруг саженца они закапывали руками. Кита будто током ударило, когда Лэнс случайно коснулся его ладони. Он никогда прежде не чувствовал ничего подобного. Рука застыла на месте так же, как чужая. Кит не мог пошевелиться, его бросило в жар. Он смотрел на Лэнса долгие секунды и все выискивал признаки испуга или паники, но не найдя ничего подобного, накрыл его ладонь своей. Он осторожно поглаживал перепачканные в земле пальцы Лэнса и не понимал, как раньше мог хотеть находиться от него как можно дальше. Игнорировать или не разговаривать. Лэнс был тем, кто принимал его таким, какой есть – никогда над ним не смеялся, всегда заступался и поддерживал.  
– Я задолжал тебе кое-что очень важное.  
Кит стянул зубами перчатку с левой руки и провёл пальцем по губам Лэнса. Он ждал, что тот его остановит или снова ударит, но этого не произошло. Лэнс наблюдал за ним, но кроме тихого вздоха ничего не вырвалось из его рта. Кит счёл это за согласие и потянулся за поцелуем.  
– Кит, – Лэнс выдохнул и наклонился первым. Поцелуй длился не больше пары секунд, но тянущее чувство внизу живота оказалось очень приятным. Кит отстранился первым, он тяжело дышал и смотрел на раскрасневшегося Лэнса. Тот улыбнулся и погладил Кита по щеке, размазав по ней влажную землю. – Я ни за что не уступлю тебе первый поцелуй, Кит Коганэ.


End file.
